


Warrior Cats Drafts

by PrimrosePrime



Series: Special Warrior Cat Drafts [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: My own warrior cat drafts with original characters and my own characters. Please do not steal. If you don’t like, don’t read it.
Relationships: Primrosepaw/Silverwhisper
Series: Special Warrior Cat Drafts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185227





	Warrior Cats Drafts

**Author's Note:**

> Primrosepaw is a bit of a pushover but that doesn’t mean that Silverwhisper won’t let her be bullied by the other apprentices.

"Keep the poor girl surrounded in case she tries to make another break for it," Vinepaw said to Wolfpaw, Crowpaw and Pikepaw as he stared down at Primrosepaw who sat up. Her fur was ruffled and her shoulder was bleeding from the cuts Vinepaw gave her.

"Won't we get in trouble if she doesn't get back up again?" Crowpaw asked. Pikepaw scoffed, "doubt it." Wolfpaw glared at Vinepaw, "I'm _bored_ with this, Vinepaw. How many times do you have to-?"

"We're not done until _I_ claim the position of leader apprentice," Vinepaw hissed at the light tan tom and he glared back at Primrosepaw and pinned her head down, "you know how this works, kit. Do us both a favor and keep away from Opalstar. _I_ deserve the leader apprentice position; not _you_."

When the black and gold striped tom lifted his paw away from the other cat's head, Primrosepaw glared up at Vinepaw in defiance. Her eyes flashed white for a brief, quick moment, "to the Fiery Caves with you, foxheart." "You little-!" Vinepaw extended his claws and froze when there was a low snarl behind them. They looked to see Silverwhisper and Tansyfire. Silverwhisper glowered down at Vinepaw, her lips curled up into a snarl.

The white and silver she-cat lunged at the young tom before he had any chance to react and she pinned him to the ground, her teeth bared and mere inches from his face. Vinepaw felt paralyzed, his tail curled between his legs despite the fact that he was being pinned down by a very angry she-cat. But this _was_ Silverwhisper. And like Goldenfire and his friends, she was a guard. That didn't stop her from protecting the ones she cared about. And one of those cats just happened to be Primrosepaw.

"Get back to camp," Silverwhisper growled before she got off of Vinepaw. The tom was quick to notice that Pikepaw and Crowpaw had scurried back to camp- Tansyfire must have told them to go- while Wolfpaw stood beside the orange and brown she-cat, looking rather disappointed.

Vinepaw frowned as he walked past Tansyfire and Wolfpaw and the other two followed him. Silverwhisper walked up to Primrosepaw and licked her shoulder. "How long has he been doing this?" She asked.

"Since yesterday," Primrosepaw meowed quietly, her tail curled up beside her paws as she stared at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me?" Silverwhisper asked gently. Primrosepaw looked away, trying to hide her tears, "I thought I could handle it."

Silverwhisper's eyes soften. She knew what that truly meant; Primrosepaw didn't want to burden anyone. The silver she-cat licked the black, grey and white she-cat's head, purring softly to her in comfort. Primrosepaw leaned into the other, resting her head on her chest and the comforting sound of her heart beating in her ears lulled her to sleep.


End file.
